lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger: Jax, Bandit Captain (CR 6)
Jax, Bandit Captain CR 6 XP 2,400 Half-orc ranger 7 CE Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +12 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 27, touch 12, flat-footed 25 (+8 armor, +2 Dex, +2 natural, +5 shield) hp 86 (7d10+28) Fort +7, Ref +7, Will +4 Defensive Abilities orc ferocity -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee +1 unholy light flail +14/+9 (2d6+6 plus 2d6 vs. good) Special Attacks combat style (weapon and shieldAPG), favored enemies (humans +4, orcs +2) Ranger Spells Prepared (CL 4th; concentration +6) 2nd—effortless armorUC 1st—alarm, lead bladesAPG -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 20, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +7; CMB +12; CMD 24 Feats Endurance, Improved Natural Armor, IronhideAPG, Shield Focus, Shield Master, Toughness, Weapon Focus (light flail) Skills Acrobatics +1, Appraise +3, Bluff +2, Climb +7, Handle Animal +8, Intimidate +12, Perception +12, Stealth +9, Survival +12; Racial Modifiers +2 Intimidate Languages Common, Orc SQ favored terrain (urban +2), hunter's bond (dire rat named Pappa Bub), orc blood, track +3, wild empathy +7, woodland stride Other Gear +2 breastplate, +2 heavy wooden shield, +1 unholy light flail -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Endurance +4 to a variety of fort saves, skill and ability checks. Sleep in L/M armor with no fatigue. Favored Enemy (Humans +4) (Ex) +4 to rolls vs. humans foes. Favored Enemy (Orcs +2) (Ex) +2 to rolls vs. orcs foes. Favored Terrain (Urban +2) (Ex) +2 to rolls when in urban terrain. Ironhide Your skin is thicker and more resilient than that of most of your people. Prerequisites: Con 13; dwarf, half-orc, or orc. Benefit: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus due to your unusually tough hide. Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity (1/day) If brought below 0 Hp, can act as though disabled for 1 rd. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Shield Master No off-hand penalties for shield bashes, add a shield's enhancement bonus to attack rolls. Track +3 Add the listed bonus to Survival checks made to track. Wild Empathy +7 (Ex) Improve the attitude of an animal, as if using Diplomacy. Woodland Stride (Ex) Move through undergrowth at normal speed. Papa Bub (Jax’s Animal Companion) Dire rat (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 232) N Small animal Init +4; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 19, touch 16, flat-footed 14 (+4 Dex, +1 dodge, +3 natural, +1 size) hp 44 (4d8+12) Fort +6, Ref +8, Will +2 Defensive Abilities evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft., climb 20 ft., swim 20 ft. Melee bite +6 (1d4+3 plus disease) Special Attacks filth fever -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 14, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 4 Base Atk +3; CMB +4; CMD 19 (23 vs. trip) Feats Dodge, Toughness Tricks Attack, Defend, Down, Fighting, Guard, Heel, Perform, Stay, Work Skills Acrobatics +4 (+8 to jump), Climb +12, Stealth +15, Swim +12 SQ defend, fighting, guard, heel, perform, work -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Climb (20 feet) You have a Climb speed. Defend Trick The animal will defend you. Disease (DC 14) Filth Fever: Bite—injury; save Fort DC 14; onset 1d3 days; frequency 1/day; effect 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con; cure 2 consecutive saves. The save DC is Constitution-based. Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Fighting Trick The animal has been trained to fight. Guard Trick The animal stays in place and prevents others from approaching. Heel Trick The animal will follow you. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Perform Trick The animal will perform tricks. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Swim (20 feet) You have a Swim speed. Work Trick The animal pulls or pushes a medium or heavy load. Category:NPC Category:Ranger Category:Half-Orc Category:Level 7 Category:CR 6 Category:Pathfinder